


Hotel Room Mix-Up

by ModernBookFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernBookFae/pseuds/ModernBookFae
Summary: Nesta, Cassian and their friends stop at a hotel during their roadtrip. Now Nesta and Cassian are put in a room together. With only one bed to share. This leads to an evening where Nesta does everything in her power to make Cassian on edge after the endless amounts of flirtatious remarks.But she's not the only one playing in this game. And Cassian isn't one to admit defeat lightly.





	Hotel Room Mix-Up

Nesta fumbled with the hotel key card as she tried to adjust her backpack that slouched precariously on her arm.

“Need help Nesta?” Cassian asked from behind her as he too held his own duffel bag on his arm.

“If you kept quiet for once that would helpful,” Nesta bit out as she swiped the card and the door opened with ease. She stepped into the darkened hotel room and flicked on the light switch.

Cassian followed behind her and both stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at the bed. One bed. Not two as they were told would be waiting for them.

“Are you kidding me?” Nesta asked and whipped out her phone to call Feyre who was in her own room with Rhysand. “This has to be some sort of joke or nightmare.”

“More like this is a dream,” Cassian laughed and launched himself onto the bed. His arms spread out wide as if they were wings. He took up most of the bed space with his large muscled body as he stretched out his torso that inadvertently caused his grey shirt to rise up enough that Nesta caught a hint the skin hidden underneath.

Nesta rolled her eyes at him and waited for Feyre to pick up the phone. Her sister failed to answer not once, but four times as Nesta continually tried to call. She received the same lack of response from Mor who was rooming with Azriel.

With a frustrated sigh Nesta made her way back to the door fully intending on going to the front desk to fix this problem.

“Where are you going?” Cassian eased up on his forearms to watch her grab her purse.

“What does it look like? We obviously can’t share this room together,” Nesta replied.

“Why not? You weren’t to opposed to it earlier,” Cassian raised a brow and the corner of his lips began to turn up in a smirk Nesta knew well enough.

“That was only because my sister and Mor guilt tripped me into staying with you so they could have some alone time with their boyfriends,” Nesta tried to push away the imagery that came with that sentence. She now had a good guess as to why none of them picked up their phones now. Which also meant there was no way she would be tempted to even _knock_ on their doors for fear of hearing what may come from the other side.

“So what’s the big deal,” Cassian rolled back onto the bed, but turned his head to face Nesta who was reaching for the door. “Are you scared, because there’s only one bed?”

Nesta froze with her fingers mere inches from the door handle.

“Scared? Who said I was scared?” Nesta faced Cassian with ice in her eyes.

Cassian schooled his features. Making sure not to smile in triumph before shrugging with disinterest. “I’m not the one running out the room in a fluster.” He paused to raise a brow. “I never took you to be a woman who gives up so easily.”

And that did it. Nesta’s ire rose to new heights as she strode back into the room with lethal grace.

Her nose wrinkled in annoyance, but Cassian always found the little movement adorable. Especially when the rest of her face was hardened in stone. He knew that when her nostrils flared that is words were breaking down those walls of steel she kept up between her and the world.

“I’d say your repulsive stench is enough to make the entire floor leave the building,” Nesta sniffed the air once to add emphasis to her statement. “ There is no way I’m getting in that bed with you smelling like a pig.”

“Nothing a bath won’t fix,” Cassian gave her a cheeky grin. He didn’t smell bad. At least not as bad as everyone else from the road trip today. They all smelled faintly of sweat after hiking in the woods, but in the enclosed space of the car he could easily pick out Nesta’s faint scent among the others.

“Then why don’t you wash off the filth before you get it all on the bed,” Nesta waved to where he was still lounging on the bed.

“I’m going to go through my stuff first,” Cassian stood up and walked to where he put his bag at the foot of the bed. He looked up to see Nesta flicker her eyes from his backside up to where his eyes met hers.

 _Had she been checking him out?_ Cassian thought with a tinge of pride and excitement.

“Unless of course,” Cassian gave her his trademark cocky grin that always managed to get under her skin. “You would like to join me in the shower?”

* * *

 

Nesta blinked. The only sign that she was the slightest of bit unsettled by his offer.

“Only in your fantasies,” Nesta turned around and went to her own bag before pulling out what Cassian assumed to be her pajamas. “I’ll shower first if you plan to keep wasting my time speaking nonsense.”

She went to the bathroom and shut the door with a firm click. It didn’t take long before Cassian recognized the soft sounds of Nesta removing her clothes and turning on the water.

He focused his attention on smaller tasks. Getting ice from the ice machine down the hall while also grabbing him and Nesta drinks from the vending machine on his way back. He considered it a small bit of luck that he noticed the same brand of grape soda that he had seen Nesta drink occasionally on their road trip from the mountains.

After arriving back to the room with ice and drinks in hand Nesta was still in the shower. Cassian put their drinks in the ice, but wrote a small note on her soda.

_In case you get thirsty while I’m showering._

Cassian smirked at the innuendo and debated about adding a winking face, but he decided not to push it too much tonight. He’d rather wake up alive the next morning.

The water turned off in the bathroom and it didn’t take long before Nesta stepped outside. Wrapped tightly with only a towel on. Water ran down her shoulders and Cassian eyes followed one drop that rolled down between her breasts before it disappeared underneath the towel.

Nesta took note of Cassian’s stunned gaze. She flushed in embarrassment and hoped that the heat of the shower would be a good enough excuse for her reddened cheeks.

She hoped that Cassian wouldn’t ask why she was out here rifling through her bag. Surely he would just-

“Forget something Nesta?” Cassian curiously asked as he tried not to stare too long at the exposed skin of her pale legs and the sweep of dark golden hair across her back that was visible above the towel.

He would be lying if he said he’d never admired Nesta’s form. At times he felt ashamed, but he always found his eyes straying to her lithe arms that were starting to form muscles during these past weeks they had started exercising at the gym together much to her chagrin and his delight.

Yet never had he seen her so unclothed until now. Sure she wore shorts and fitted tank tops that did wonders in showing off her curves, but this…Cassian was quite certain his breathing had stopped the moment she walked in with only a towel separating him from seeing what was hidden beneath. A few meager feet spanned between them and the single bed.

Idly he wondered what Nesta would look like with the towel forgotten on the floor and her body lying down on the sheets. Long locks of hair splayed out for him to run his fingers through as he lowered himself over her and-

Suddenly it felt as though Cassian’s pants were becoming unbearably tight. He bit the inside of his lip to tame the wild thoughts running in his head. Stamping them out like flames that were becoming to uncontrolled.

Nesta failed to notice Cassian’s reaction to her form as she searched through her bag for the article of clothing she forgot. Perhaps it was a lapse of judgment or simply trying to put Cassian on edge after he had already done so to her today that made her pause.

She could only take his teasing so much accompanied by his laughter and bright eyes before her walls started crumbling. And after being with him these past two days on their trip Nesta finally decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

In any other circumstance Nesta may have wondered why it was so easy to give Cassian a mischievous smile that now played on her lips. But that didn’t stop her as she turned around holding her towel together with one hand while the other dangled her favorite red lacy underwear from her index finger.

The reaction of Cassian’s face was priceless. His mouth gaped open and Nesta was half tempted to laugh outright at his eyes widened in shock. Instead she managed to keep composed.

“I forgot these,” Nesta raised her panties a bit more as emphasis. “If you’re that curious.”

Without another word she walked back to the bathroom fully expecting a vulgar or suggestive comment from Cassian, but surprisingly he said nothing. When she stepped inside the bathroom and shut the door it was as though a wave washed through her body.

She felt both embarrassed and exhilarated by her action. Still the night was young. Cassian was sure to retaliate in some way. Nesta slipped into her underwear and tugged on her comfy pajamas before taking a calming breath.

 _Just get through the night without killing each other._ That was Nesta’s mantra as she stared into her reflection.

Outside Cassian was still staring at the bathroom door Nesta had gone through. Had he gotten too much sun today or did Nesta just show him her panties? That red lacy piece o temptation belonged in one of those lingerie boutiques.

Cassian was in deep shit. He couldn’t focus on anything other than that slip of red fabric that dangled from Nesta’s fingers.

He didn’t have too much time to dwell on that thought or if Nesta had a matching bra to go with it when she walked back into the room with her head held high as if nothing was amiss.

“There’s still hot water left,” Nesta replied to give him a glance. “Although I imagine you would prefer a cold shower instead.”

Damn her. Cassian brushed off her observation and walked to where she was pulling a book out of her bag. Leave it to Nesta to bring a book on a road trip for hiking.

“I prefer my previous offer,” Cassian whispered as brushed up against her. “If you’re feeling more brave tonight to join me.” Cassian gave her a shit-eating grin which she responded with a vulgar gesture.

A clear refusal, but Cassian couldn’t help to try his luck.

“I got you a drink by the way,” Cassian pointed to the ice box holding their canned sodas. He didn’t mention the little note he left for her as he carried his change of clothes into the bathroom.

Cassian rid himself of his clothes and saw that his body was definitely effected by Nesta’s teasing. His cock was almost fully erect and it became clear that he would need to deal with it before he stepped outside to face her again.

He turned on the cold water and the shock of the frigid temp washed away the sweat and images of Nesta on the bed wearing just those enticing pieces of lace.

After he scrubbed his body with soap Cassian rinsed frigid water through his long dark hair before finishing his brisk shower. He made quick work of drying off and putting on his boxers.

He walked out the bathroom door while still toweling off his wet hair when he noticed Nesta taking a small sip from the drink he had bought her.

“I guess you _did_ get thirsty while I was in the shower,” Cassian commented.

Nesta didn’t glance up from her book as she read in bed. The sight looked so natural and at ease. Cassian wondered if this was part of her nightly ritual or if she was reading to distract herself from knowing they would be sharing a bed together.

“You’re little note was not amusing,” Nesta said as she turned a page. “Keep that up and you’ll be out in the hall-” Nesta paused as she glanced up and noticed Cassian’s attire. Or lack thereof.

“Unless you want the maids to get a good luck at me in my boxers and wonder if we’ve had some sort of couple’s argument then I suggest scooting over,” Cassian strode to the bed and lifted the covers so he could settle into the soft sheets.

“Are you seriously going to sleep in just your underwear?” Nesta jolted out of the bed with a glare. She didn’t mean to act so flustered, but she had never seen a man so confident in such a state of undress. Nor had she ever slept beside a half naked man. And she felt more unsettled that it was _Cassian_ she would be sleeping with. 

Cassian shrugged against the headboard. His bare chest fully visible as the covers were pulled down to cover his lap. “Why not? I figure since I got to see yours you should seen mine.” Cassian gave her a lazy smile that would have had most women leaping back into bed.

But Nesta crossed her arms and stared him down silently.

“Or,” Cassian continued. “I could sleep as I usually do back home.”

“Which is?” Nesta implored impatiently.

“Nude.” Cassian responded with such seriousness that Nesta shook her head in exasperation and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and calm her nerves.

Cassian chuckled as she stormed off. Most times he usually slept in boxers and shorts, but he usually got so warm at nights during the summer that at times he did strip down completely.

He heard Nesta brushing her teeth and before long she was returned while turning off the light switch by the main door.

Darkness filled the room as Nesta used the moonlight shining through the curtains to guide her way. She was quiet. So quiet that Cassian’s ears strained to hear her as she approached her side of the bed and slipped between the covers.

In the dark Cassian heard Nesta roll her face toward him. He turned his head to faintly make out her features in the dark.

For a moment she was so quiet that Cassian thought she fell asleep with their faces mere inches from one another.

“Cassian,” Nesta whispered in the dark. Her breath ghosted across his lips and Cassian fought against the urge to brush the loose strands of hair from her cheek.

“Yes Nesta?” He responded with equal softness. The faint sounds of her fidgeting closer made his heart stop and his body freeze. He could feel her warmth hovering just above his jaw as her face lowered closer to his than ever before.

She smelled of mint and something faint that reminded him of coffee. Cassian’s mouth watered at her scent, and his fingers ached to touch her through the soft fabric of her shirt.

“If you touch me,” Nesta spoke in a hushed tone and her lips grazed the top of his ear making him shiver in restraint. “I swear I’ll rip your balls off.”

She leaned back and rolled over on her side of the bed with a satisfied smirk.

Cassian’s voice lowered in arousal. “Well I certainly have no complaints if you touch _me_.” He watched her back rise and fall for a few beats before he continued. “And feel free to touch me anywhere you want _sweetheart_.”

Nesta mumbled something he didn’t quite catch, but Cassian rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

He counted the minutes and assumed Nesta had fallen asleep beside him after her breathing evened out. In her sleep she rolled back toward him. Her narrow fingers landed on his tattooed chest where his muscles quivered at the contact.

Cassian was awe-struck. The tense lines of Nesta’s face had disappeared and revealed a relaxed expression that many never saw.

In her unconscious state her face drifted to nestle above his pounding heart. She took a deep breath and yawned with a little sound that made Cassian want to tether that noise for safe-keeping.

She relaxed and a small smile formed on her lips. “Cass..ian…” Nesta murmured against his skin.

In that moment Cassian had never been more lost to a person. His arm drifted around her shoulder. Bringing her closer to his warmth before placing a lingering kiss to the top of her forehead.

“Sweet dreams Nesta,” He said and allowed sleep to take him into a blissful dark with Nesta cradled against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment or join in the Nessian ship on [tumblr](http://modernbookfae.tumblr.com)!


End file.
